SuperReunion!
by n5d25d90
Summary: TDI/Superjail Crossover. Chris hosts a Total Drama Reunion party for all the campers so he can see how pathetic their lives are now. If only he knew about Cody's... career choice. Makes more sense if you have read my fic "Wanted."
1. Prologue: The Invitation

**The following fanfiction is based on an idea from another one of my fanfics, entitled Wanted. I advise that you read that before reading this, or this may not make sense to you.**

**Though this is a TDI/Superjail cross-over, there will be a cameo cross-over in this prologue: NCIS. Yep. Nothing is sacred anymore.**

**Total Drama © Fresh TV**

**Superjail! © Augenblick Studios**

**NCIS © Belisarius Productions/Paramount Television**

**I own nothing.**

**-X-**

McGee was tired – overworked. Some low-life criminal had hijacked a car, running over its owner – an ex-marine – in the process, and drove it through the wall of a night club. No one had identified the man, who had run off before the NCIS team arrived on the scene, but they found his fingerprints on the car. And guess who had to look for his whereabouts…

The Junior Field Agent had been sent to Abby's lab to help her with her work. Why she would need any of his help, he had no idea, but he didn't complain.

"Timmy!"

He was greeted by a hug. No, more like a death grip. A caffeine-induced death grip of death.

McGee was about to turn blue from lack of oxygen before Abby let go. "Okay, the main computer's still matching fingerprint records. I need you to trace his cell phone records and triangulate his coordinates… Uh… McGee? Are you listening to me?"

"Abby, what the heck is that?"

The uncharacteristically happy Goth turned to where the Junior Field Agent was pointing. "Oh, that tombstone-looking thing? I found it near my house one day. I think it's a Halloween decoration or something."

McGee wasn't so sure. It gave him a bad vibe. But he shook it off and got to work.

Eventually, Abby was able to match the fingerprints to some petty criminal named "Jackknife." McGee also found his last known whereabouts: a local bar.

"Alright, let's give this information to Gibbs," McGee said as he left the lab.

Abby smirked at another job well done. She turned to where her new Halloween ornament stood.

"…Hey! Where'd my tombstone-thing go?"

-X-

The NCIS team moved in. Jackknife was somewhere in that bar, and they were taking him down.

Suddenly, to their surprise, a large tombstone-shaped machine tore its way out of the sidewalk and into the bar.

"What the heck was that?!" DiNozzo shouted.

"I knew there was something wrong with that tombstone-thing!" McGee responded, recognizing it as Abby's "Halloween decoration."

"Well, whatever that thing is, it looked angrier than my ex-wives!" Gibbs quipped. "Proceed with caution!" He made his way to the door, opened it, saw the carnage, closed it, and turned to his team. "…You know what? Let's let the FBI take care of this one…"

With that, NCIS retreated for the very first time…

-X-

"Sir! Sir! It appears Jailbot has gone on a manhunt for Jackknife again!"

"Relax, Jared," the purple-clad warden said as he read his mail. "Why do you have to be so uptight all the time?"

"Relax? RELAX?! How can I relax?! Jackknife keeps escaping, the Twins keep plotting, the budget is unstable, and YOU don't even CARE!! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!"

No, the Warden wasn't listening. He was too busy reading one of his letters. It seemed to interest him greatly.

"…What is it, Sir?" the accountant asked, slightly more calm than before. _Slightly._

The Warden looked up with an evil gap-tooth grin. "Jared, how would you like to go on vacation?"

"…Uh… Well, you know I'd love to, but this place needs me! If no one's here to balance the budget, we're _more_ than screwed!"

"Don't worry. Alice and Jailbot will keep things in order while we're gone," the Warden explained.

"W-WE?! But Sir! Without you, Superjail will crumble! It will cease to exist!"

The sadistic Willy-Wonka-esque warden shook his head. "Jared, don't you have faith in Alice and Jailbot?"

"…Uh… I-I guess… but what about the Twins?"

"Oh, would you just forget about the frickin' twins for a moment, Jared?" the Warden said in a rare moment of anger. "You and I are going on this vacation, whether you like it or not!"

Jared finally gave in. "Alright, fine! But where are we going?"

The Warden grinned and handed him the letter. The accountant scanned through it.

_Attention Campers,_

_It's been ten years since Chef and I have seen your sorry, pathetic faces. To celebrate ten years of freedom, we welcome you back to where it all began: Camp Wawanakwa. Yep! We're hosting a reunion party. I can't wait to see what pathetic life-styles and career choices you have chosen for yourselves._

_RSVP ASAP_

_Yours truly,_

_Chris._

_PS: Bring a friend if you want, but we won't be paying for his/her expenses._

Jared cried out in panic. "I have to pay for my own expenses?!" He turned to the Warden. "Sir, do I have to go?"

The Warden chuckled. "Don't worry, I'll pay for it. Oh, and Jared?"

"Y-Yes, Sir?"

The purple-clad man straightened his bow-tie. "When we get there, call me Cody. No need for formalities where we're going…"


	2. Always Read the Fine Print

**NOTE: Mick Khanik is one of my Sonic OCs. The reason why I bring this up is because of an inside joke about halfway through the chapter.**

**Also, I will be alternating between "Cody" and "The Warden" throughout the fic. Just remember, in this fic they're the same guy.**

**-X-**

"The Warden's on vacation."

"We have the whole place to ourselves."

"Goody."

-X-

"I can't believe they all RSVP'd," Chris said in astonishment. "I mean, sure, some of them are okay, like Gwen and Owen, but Beth and Harold?" He shuddered. "I was at least hoping someone would decline. Now we have to pay for all of them!"

Chef shrugged. "Hey, at least you're still making them pay for their guests' visits."

"Oh, who'd be dumb enough to bring an extra maniac with them?"

Chef held up one of the RSVPs. "Cody's dumb enough."

Chris grabbed the letter. "…Jared? Who the heck is Jared?"

"Probably a maggot like the rest of 'em."

-X-

The week Chris's wallet dreaded the most came quicker than he expected. Before he knew it, twenty-one ex-campers stood before him, most of whom looked quite unhappy.

"Now what?" Noah groaned. Chris could tell he was as cynical as ever.

"Yeah, what's goin' on, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"It better be worth dragging us here," Gwen scowled; she was certainly not happy to see Chris again.

"Hold on," Chris replied. "First of all, this wasn't mandatory."

"What?" several ex-campers gasped.

"Yep! This particular event was _not _in the fine print. You guys should really start reading it, huh?"

Several groans were heard from the crowd.

"Second, before we begin the reunion, we need everyone here. Has anyone seen the Code-meister?"

"'Code-meister?'" Courtney repeated. "We're not sixteen anymore, Chris."

Duncan, who was standing next to her, grinned as he began checking her out. "Nope. Definitely not." This resulted in a slap.

"What if he doesn't show up?" Harold asked.

"He should be," Chris answered. "He even said he was bringing someone with him in his RSV – What the heck is that?!"

A giant eyeball-shaped ship appeared over Camp Wawanakwa. The twenty-three at the bonfire area watched in awe as the ship landed… on the Killer Bass cabin.

"Well, there's something you don't see everyday," Duncan said with a shocked expression.

Harold agreed. "Who's in that thing? Mick Khanik?" Everyone gave him a weird look. "What? It _is _a mechanical eyeball, after all."

A walkway appeared from the eyeball's pupil, which opened like a door. A short, mustachioed man stepped out. "I don't know how you dragged me into this, but I want out NOW!"

"Jared, control yourself. It's too late now, anyways. You'll just have to enjoy yourself."

"But, Sir! I don't know ANY of these people!"

"Jared, what did I say about formalities?"

"…Right. Cody. Sorry."

The ex-campers looked at each other in shock. CODY was in that thing?

Chris chuckled. "Dude! You sure know how to make an entrance!"

The Warden stepped out of the ship. "Why, thank you, Chris!" He twirled his cane. "It's no 'appearing in a puff of smoke' trick, but it works. Right, Jared?"

"HOLY CRAP! I THINK WE LANDED ON A CABIN!!"

The ex-campers were silent… at least until Duncan started guffawing. "D-Dude! Nice top hat, Willy Wonka!" He held his sides and doubled over in laughter.

Cody smirked and held his cane in both hands. "Duncan! It's nice to see you, too. Tell me, how does it feel to be a career criminal?"

Duncan's mood changed in a flash. "What's it to you?"

The Warden made his way down the walkway. "Well, it's just that I've been trying to get you transferred to my prison for months… but I guess it hadn't quite worked out so well…"

Jared's eyes widened (as did everyone else's). "_That's _the guy you were trying to get? Alice could eat him alive!"

Duncan's jaw dropped. "Wait… you're a warden?"

"Not _a_ warden," Cody corrected as he pushed up his yellow glasses with his gloved palm (like that butler guy from One Piece). "_The_ Warden."

Jared nodded and explained, though still sweating profusely. "Cody had a vision to create the greatest prison this side of dimension… dimension… uh… Warden, what was the name of that dimension again?"

"Ah, hell, I don't remember. So much has happened since I last gave that speech."

"…Anyway, it all became possible once Cody used his genius to find a way to manipulate reality. Unfortunately…" he paused as Cody twisted himself into a pretzel-like shape, "…there were side-effects. He's…pretty much lost it…"

"Why, thank you, Jared!" the Warden said as he unraveled back to normal standing position.

DJ fainted. Cody's freaky flexibility scared the crap out of him.

"Alright, enough introductions," Chris said over his megaphone. "You all have plenty of time to enjoy yourselves later. But for now, let's have a little fun."

All the ex-campers (plus Jared) groaned, except for Cody, Owen, and Izzy, who cheered.

"Alright, we are going to have… a three-legged race! Chef, hand out the shackles."

The large man growled as he carried a box filled with shackles over to the ex-campers.

"Now, since there's an odd number of you, because _one _of you was dumb enough to bring a guest," he said, the last part under his breath, "Chef will be competing too."

"What?!" Chef shouted.

"Alright! Let's split you guys up into teams." He checked his notes. "Since I had made these beforehand, and I don't really feel like changing them, Chef and… the guy with the large forehead will be a team."

Jared freaked out. "What?!"

Chef cackled with delight.

"Now, I know most of you haven't seen each other for a while. Relationships are shaky, friendships may be strained, so I was completely unbiased with my choices," Chris explained. "So, don't just expect to be paired up with your man… or woman, for that matter." He read the first card. "That being said, Izzy and… Noah are a team."

Izzy shouted with joy as Noah feared for his life.

"Team three… Trent and… Lindsay."

Owen looked over at Cody. "I'm not so sure this is unbiased anymore. …Cody?"

Cody wasn't listening. He seemed to be scanning the area for someone.

"Team four… Ezekiel and… Bridgette."

"Okay, definitely not unbiased," Owen stated. Cody still wasn't listening, though. He still looked like he was trying to find someone.

"Team five… Oh! I _love_ how this one turned out! Duncan and… Cody!"

This got the Warden's attention. "Say wha?"

"I said you're with Duncan."

Cody looked over to the criminal, who was also not pleased. "Great. I get attached to the freak. And a warden, no less."

The Warden squinted his eyes at Duncan.

"The feeling's mutual."


	3. Izzy's New Role Model

Duncan growled as he was shackled to Cody. "Great! As if I didn't already feel like I'm in prison! Now I'm shackled to a freaking warden!"

"Hey, this is no picnic for me, either," the Warden replied as they made their way to the starting line. "I'm attached to a low-life criminal!"

Duncan's eyes glazed over with anger. "Why, you son of a –"

"On your marks!" they heard over the loudspeaker. "Get set! GO!!"

And the racers were off! …Well, most of them. Chef and Trent were dragging their shackle-buddy, which caused them to be much slower than the rest. Duncan and Cody, however, didn't even move from the starting line (even though the criminal was trying really hard to move forward – Cody's feet were firmly planted into the ground).

"Come on, Cody! If we're going to win this stupid thing, you have to run, too!" Duncan explained.

Cody held up a gloved hand to Duncan's face. "Relax, Duncan. I have an Ace up my sleeve." After he said that, he pulled an Ace of Spades out of his sleeve. "See?"

Duncan slapped himself in the forehead.

-X-

"Izzy! Slow down! I can't run that fast!"

"C'mon, slowpoke! We're in first place! We have to keep this lead!"

"Izzy, everyone else… has to… at least… be a mile… behind us!"

-X-

Trent and Chef were still struggling with their shackle-buddies. Jared was attempting to run back to the starting line because he wanted to get away from Chef, and Lindsay had absolutely no idea what was going on.

"Uhhhhh… What's going on?"

"This! This is insane! I gotta get outta here!"

"Shut up, Maggot! And quit trying to chew your ankle off!"

-X-

"Well… I hope your Ace in the hole is a good one," Duncan sighed, "because I think we're going to lose now."

Cody wrapped an arm around Duncan… three times. "Chill, Duncan. Just watch." Then, he held out his free leg, which began to stretch forward.

And stretch…

And stretch…

And stretch…

-X-

Trent finally stopped. "It's no use. We're too far behind." Chef must've agreed because he stopped, too.

Suddenly, something purple appeared beside them.

"What the heck is that?" Trent gasped.

Jared gave it a close look. "I think… it's the Warden's leg!"

"…Wait, you mean Cody?" the musician asked, startled by the rubber-like limb.

"Yeah."

Suddenly, the leg disappeared as two figures zipped by them.

"He's using his leg like a retracting tape measure!" Jared explained.

"This is crazy!" Trent said in disbelief. He heard an "I know, riiiiiiight?" behind him.

Cody and Duncan continued to zip past the other racers. Eventually, they hit the place where the Warden's foot was embedded into the ground. Their momentum sent them flying toward Izzy and Noah.

Duncan shouted and braced for impact.

Luckily, the Warden was too smart for that. He rolled himself into a ball (which caused Duncan to do so as well, or else he'd be dragged and tumbled painfully across the ground), knocked over Izzy and Noah like bowling pins, and spun his way to the finish line.

When Duncan regained his composure, he realized what happened. "We… We won!"

Cody smirked. "Of course we did. I told you I had an Ace up my sleeve."

Duncan nodded and smiled at Cody. "You know, you're alright… for a warden…"

Cody took no offense. "And you're alright… for a criminal."

Duncan almost took offense, but shrugged it off. He knew he walked right into that one.

Izzy and Noah were next to cross the finish line. As Noah took out his inhaler to catch his breath, Izzy waved at the Warden. "Whoa! That was awesome, Cody! I am sooooooooooooo honored to have known you before you became this AWESOME!!!"

Duncan chuckled. "Looks like you have a fan there, Warden."

Cody chuckled back. "Well… I've always considered myself a role-model…"

-X-

"Congratulations, Cody and Duncan, for such an awesome win!" Chris exclaimed once everyone completed the race. "I wish we would have had a worthwhile prize for you, but I guess these marshmallows will have to do."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Owen cried in sadness.

Cody and Duncan gladly accepted their marshmallows. "So, does this mean we won't be getting voted off tonight?" Duncan asked jokingly.

Someone suddenly tapped the Warden on the shoulder. He turned around, expecting to see Jared on stilts. Instead, he saw a brunette woman.

"Hey. Remember me?"

The Warden felt awkward. He recognized Chris, Chef, Duncan, Owen, and… pretty much everyone else, but he couldn't remember another brown-haired girl being on the show besides Beth and Courtney, and he was pretty sure she wasn't either of them.

"It's me. Gwen."

His eyes widened in surprise. She looked nothing like the Gwen he remembered…

Then again, he changed a lot, too.

"Gwen! You look… different…"

"You should talk, Willy Wonka," Gwen retaliated with a smirk.

Cody blushed. No matter how much either of them had changed, she still seemed to have an effect on him. "Uh… so… What's up? Are you and Trent still…?"

Gwen rolled her eyes. "If you must know, no. We kinda… grew apart. He has his music biz, and I have my art. We just… didn't have a lot of time for each other."

"Oh… That's too bad…"

"Yeah… So, what about you? Do you have a girl? I mean, how can you not when you're dressed like that?"

The Warden was taken back for a second, but then he puffed out his chest. "Oh, you know me: the ladies' man. I can't just settle down with _a _girl."

Jared couldn't help but overhear. He walked up behind the Warden. "What about Alice?"

Cody wheezed and slumped.

Gwen gave him a sly grin. "Oh, and who is this 'Alice?' How come I've never heard of her yet?"

Cody sighed and handed her a picture of Alice. Gwen's eyes widened, yet her pupils shrunk in terror. "…_This_ is a _girl_?"

Cody nodded.

"…Okay… Well, I'm not one to judge…"

"Yeah… but something tells me she doesn't like me back. I must be cursed or something… Never to find the right girl… Ah well," the Warden said, his expression changing dramatically. "I still have Superjail, so it's all good."

Gwen, however, did not share his enthusiasm. "Uh…yeah…" She kinda felt bad for him. She had once considered him to be one of the few sane people she met on the island, but now… he seemed to have taken a nose-dive off the sanity ladder. Hell, even Izzy looked up to him.

Suddenly, a horrible thought developed in her mind.

'_Did I make him this way…?'_


	4. Pitching a Tent

**Okay, before Gamer goes insane on me, I better answer some of Gamer's questions before I start the next chapter. XD**

**First of all, I used the term "RSVP'd" because RSVP is short for a French term meaning "please respond." When Chris said "RSVP'd", he was saying that all of the ex-campers had responded and were coming to the reunion.**

**The second question that was asked (sort of) was about Gwen's hair. Gwen being a brunette is more of an assumption than anything, since – if I remember correctly – the rest of Gwen's known family has brown hair.**

**I hope that cleared up any confusion.**

**-X-**

"So, this one time Izzy went to Izzy's family reunion, and –"

"Izzy, for the last time, we don't care."

"No, no. Let her finish, Noah. This is getting pretty interesting."

"Thank you, Jared! Now, anyways, Izzy spiked the punch with Ipecac, and everyone threw up _all over the place!_ Hahahahaha!"

"Oh, that's nothing! One time, the Warden made me buy bunny suits for the inmates, and the Twins messed with the order by adding wolf costumes. Then the 'wolves' and 'bunnies' practically became gangs. It was like a Civil War inside Superjail! Blood and body parts were everywhere!"

"Whoa… COOL!!"

"Oh, wow… Mindless blood and gore… How entertaining… Yawn…"

-X-

Chris surveyed the damage caused by the eyeball-shaped ship. "So, Chef, do you think we can fit twenty-two campers inside one cabin?"

Chef shrugged. "They'd probably have to pair up then."

The television producer sighed. "Well… we can also set up tents for the Killer Bass… or perhaps the Screaming Gophers as well if any of them are stupid enough to give up a relatively safer cabin for a tent."

"Well, just ask 'em."

"Alright! Sheesh!" He walked over to the ex-campers by the bonfire. "Alright, we're going to set up a few tents for those of you willing to sleep outdoors in the next week. Anyone interested?"

"Ooh! Me! Me!" Cody, Owen, and Izzy all shouted at once. Cody also raised Jared's hand, despite his protests.

Gwen rolled her eyes. "I guess I will, too." She didn't actually want to sleep in a tent – she just wanted to see if she could get some answers from a certain warden.

"Count me in," Geoff said, and Bridgette agreed to it as well.

Katie and Sadie also agreed to it. "Omigawd! This is gonna be so awesome!"

Trent and Lindsay also ended up agreeing to it, and Izzy, following the influence of the Warden, raised a protesting Noah's hand.

"Alright, that should be enough," Chris said, counting twelve hands. "That should leave eleven for the cabin, which is the amount we would've had anyway."

"Oh, this is going to be so much fun!" the Warden gleamed.

"I know, riiiiiight?" Lindsay agreed. She and Cody then shared an "EEEEEEEE" session, which was soon harmonized by Katie and Sadie. Noah slapped himself in the forehead.

-X-

"Okay, so we have three tents set up," Chris said once the tents were up, "so it's probably best that you guys split up into fours."

Cody and Jared shrugged and went into the first tent, followed by Owen, who didn't want to walk all the way to the second tent, and Gwen, who still wanted some answers. Trent, Lindsay, Geoff, and Bridgette took the second tent, and Katie, Sadie, Izzy, and a groaning Noah took the third. "Why me…?"

-X-

"Alright, first thing's first," Cody said as he pulled three gas masks out of his hat.

"What are those for?" Jared asked.

Cody and Gwen both turned to Owen. "…What? Don't look at me-e!" he shouted innocently.

The Warden pulled out his tape recorder and did his best Norm MacDonald impression (which wasn't very good – he still sounded like himself). "Note to self: incarcerate Owen for use of deadly gas."

Gwen pulled out a pair of handcuffs. "Well, you can do it now and save us the trouble."

Cody glared at her with wide eyes. "What were you going to do with those handcuffs?" Seconds later, his eyes went from shocked to sly, and he repeated exactly what he had just asked, only suggestively. His eyebrows bounced up and down.

Gwen rolled her eyes and put them away. "Wouldn't _you _like to know?"

Cody held the tape recorder up to Gwen. "Yes, in fact, I would. And please, don't skip any details…"

Gwen shook her head and stared straight into the eyes behind the psychedelic yellow glasses. If she was going to get any answers from Cody, she knew she had to start asking now. "Cody…what happened to you?"

"…What do you mean?" he asked, as if he didn't already know what she meant.

"Well, it's just… when we were younger, you were… well… sane, for starters."

Owen and Jared shared a glance – one that said "Let's stay out of this."

Gwen continued. "…And… I just… get this feeling that… that it may be my fault."

Cody still looked confused. "How could it possibly be _your_ fault?"

Gwen sighed. "Because I… I…"

"Rejected him on national television?" Owen blurted out before covering his own mouth.

"…Thanks, Owen…"

Cody shook his head. "Gwen, if anything, you made my life better, not worse."

A long pause followed. Even Owen and Jared became uncomfortable.

Cody broke the silence. "You know what? I'm getting tired. Let's talk about this tomorrow, 'kay?" He hit the ground and KO'd into sleep mode on the spot.

Gwen's expression saddened. "…Okay." She couldn't get over it, though. Sure, he was a little weirdo before, but…

She sighed. On top of that thought, she also couldn't shake the feeling that she caused this to happen. She knew he said his life was better, but she wasn't so sure that it really was. Eyeball ships, rubber-like limbs, freakish flexibility… It was just too… too…

She wasn't sure how to finish that sentence, and it scared her.

-X-

"So… what happened between you and Gwen?" Bridgette asked Trent.

The musician sighed. "We just… grew apart, you know? Music took over my life, and art took over hers. We just… didn't have enough time for each other…"

Lindsay looked over at Trent with sad eyes. "Ohhh… That's so sad!" She hugged him to make him feel better.

"Uh… thanks, Lindsay." Then a thought occurred to him. "So, what about you and Tyler? Are you still together?"

Lindsay shook her head. "I guess he got sick of me confusing him with everyone else when we were younger."

"But you're not that… um… ditzy now, are ya?" Geoff asked.

Lindsay shook her head again. "Nope! I've been taking memory therapy. I'm still trying to remember some people's names, but I've gotten much better at it!"

"Good to hear," Trent said before lying down. "You remember my name?"

Lindsay thought for a moment. "Travis… no… Troy… no… Trent?"

"There you go!" Geoff congratulated. "What about me?"

"Um… Gerald… wait! Geoff! Though I'm not sure if it's spelled with a 'J' or a 'G'. It can be tricky like that."

Geoff nodded. "Not bad."

"What about me?" Bridgette asked.

"Uh… Oh! Bridgette!"

"Not bad," Trent said. "First try, too."

"Yeah, but I kinda cheat with that one. I remember 'Bridgette' 'cause she's a surfer girl, and bridges usually go over water."

"Well, anything that works," Trent said, yawning. "I'm going to sleep now. G'night."

After Trent fell asleep, she turned to Geoff and Bridgette, who were still wide awake. "He's so nice! Why would…uh…Gwen leave him?" she whispered.

"Uh… Lindsay?" Bridgette whispered back. "He said why they broke up earlier, remember?"

Lindsay took a few seconds to think. "…Oh, yeah! I remember now. Thanks!"

Bridgette rolled her eyes and giggled softly. "No problem."

-X-

"EEEEEEEEEEEE!!!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEE!!!"

"WA-HA-HA-HA!!!"

"…Help me…"


	5. The Domino Effect

"You did this to me…"

"No…"

"You made me this way…"

"No… Cody, I…"

"Gwen…"

"Cody, please!"

"Gwen…"

"No…"

"Gwen…"

-X-

"Gwen?"

She woke up to the sight of Cody and Jared, who were giving her a strange look.

"Are you okay? You were twitching violently in your sleep," Jared explained.

Gwen sat up. "I'm fine… I was just… having a bad dream…"

"Oh, we know how that feels," Jared groaned as he remembered the Warden's "dream obsession" which somehow resulted in him being chased by a giant knife.

Gwen looked around the tent. "Hey… where's Owen?"

"He's at the mess hall," Cody said. "Where else?" He helped Gwen out of the tent, and they walked toward the campsite, Jared in tow. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Gwen nodded. "Yeah. Say, how come you guys aren't at the mess hall?"

"Well, eating nasty paste just isn't as fun without you," Cody said gleefully.

Gwen chuckled before asking another question. "Is Chris planning anything today?"

Cody shrugged. "I'm a warden, not a mind reader." He stopped, which caused Gwen and Jared to do so as well.

"…Is something wrong?"

"This…_walking_…is too boring. Time for a scene transition!" He grabbed something off-screen and pulled, revealing the indoor backdrop of the mess hall. "Here we are! Now, let's get some delicious paste!"

When breakfast was over, and most of the ex-campers received medical attention, Chris addressed the group. "Attention campers! Time to test your skills with today's challenge!"

"I thought this was going to be a vacation!" Heather complained.

"Ha ha! Yeah! Ha ha! No. Okay, so here's the name of the game: TXC!"

"T-what-C?" Leshawna asked.

"Totally Extreme Challenge!" Chris explained. "Surely, you've heard of those Japanese ninja challenges, or whatever they're called."

"No," Owen admitted.

"I think I know what you're getting at," Harold stated. "We're going to be a part of some strange, most likely colorful obstacle course type challenge, right?"

"Bingo, Harold!" Chris replied. "I'll add more details during the challenges, but for now, you guys should probably work on your skills."

Duncan turned to Cody and smirked. "It's in the bag. Crazy Warden here will mop the floor with your obstacles, Chris."

"Oh, and another thing: no reality manipulation."

"Well, you're screwed," Duncan said, his expression not changing in the slightest.

"Oh dear…" the Warden mumbled.

-X-

The campers were led to the Dock of Shame, where Chris shed some light on their overall challenge.

"The winner of today's challenge will get to take three lucky campers with him or her to the Playa des Losers, where Chef's cooking is actually edible." He waited until the long growl from his sidekick ceased before continuing. "You will be taking the Boat of Losers there, but since you actually won't be losing, we changed the name of the boat to Pretty Exciting Nautical Utility Ship."

Heather scoffed. "Are you crazy? I ain't riding on no P.E.N. –"

"As… I was saying, the four campers will be spending the night at Playa des Losers. Dinner, breakfast, comfy beds, TVs, and relaxation… _and_ you won't have to compete tomorrow!

Heather gave it some thought. "On second thought, I'm going to do all I can to ride –"

"Okay, Heather. That's enough."

-X-

"Here is your first challenge," Chris said as he led them to a peculiar looking obstacle course, "the Domino Effect!"

"The what?" Owen asked.

"Each of these vertical platforms that you are about to cross are made of Styrofoam. Now, I know that this is a tough challenge for being _numero uno, _so we're only going to make you cross eight of them. So, I guess the question is… which of you are light on your feet?"

"I think a better question would be… why are there no safety mats?" Harold replied.

"…Why?"

"'Cause these challenges usually have safety mats or water below so that when you fall down from one of the dominos and you don't have Styrofoam in front of you, you won't crack your head open like an egg."

Chris rubbed his chin. "Damn… I knew we forgot to order something…"

Jared started to panic.

The television producer shrugged it off. "Alright! Who's first?"

-X-

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" Jared shrieked… before he even stepped onto the Styrofoam. "Are you sure this is safe?"

"No," Chris admitted.

Jared started to sweat profusely. "Can I make one last request?"

"Um…okay…"

Jared motioned for Gwen to come over. When she did, he whispered, "If I don't make it out of here…"

Gwen nodded.

"…tell Warden…"

Gwen nodded.

"…that Alice is a tranny."

As soon as Gwen left his side, Jared started to step forward. He reached the first domino… and tumbled, causing the resulting domino effect.

"…Hey…am I dead?" a dazed Jared mumbled from the ground.

"And thus, Jared is out of the competition!" Chris exclaimed. "Let's see how everyone else does."

**MONTAGE TIME!!!**

Harold made it across with no problems at all.

Gwen made it across, though she almost slipped on the fifth domino.

Cody managed to make it across without manipulating reality… or breaking a sweat.

Duncan just barely made it across, almost slipping on the fourth and sixth dominos.

Ezekiel barely made it too, almost slipping on nearly all of the dominos.

Izzy made it across… and she was running!

Justin used his "hotness" to seduce the dominos into NOT tumbling over.

Everyone else… failed miserably, especially Owen (the last one to go), whose weight broke the first domino just by stepping on it.

"Congratulations, Harold, Gwen, Cody, Duncan, Zeke, Izzy, and Justin. You pass the first test. But be warned… there are more to come, and only one of you will survive…"

The remaining contestants gasped.

"…the challenge."

"Oh…" the contestants sighed with relief.

"Geesh! Talk about a mood killer…"

**-X-**

**Before anyone asks, Justin's run doesn't count as reality manipulation. It's just a gag. Also, I know that the acronym is "spelled wrong." That's intentional, and in case you couldn't tell it's also based on a joke from an episode of Superjail, which also had a "misspelled acronym." (A.S.C.R.A.C, if I'm not mistaken)**


	6. All Aboard the PENUS

"I'm bored."

"You can only do so much…"

"…until the majority of the prisoners are assimilated."

"Then it starts getting boring."

"Let us see what the Warden is up to."

"Anonymously, of course."

"Oh, dear."

"What is it?"

"I think I stepped on a gall bladder."

-X-

"Our second challenge will _really_ test your skills!" Chris exclaimed as he led the remaining contestants to a strange, colorful obstacle course. "This challenge is called… Ichigo!"

After a short pause, Harold spoke up. "Uh… strawberry?"

"…Yeah… Alright, I couldn't get the rights to the names 'Sasuke' or 'Ninja Warrior'." After another short pause, Chris covered his mouth. "Oh, crap!"

"Um… challenge, Chris?"

"Oh! Right. If I'm getting sued anyway, I may as well get on with the show." He cleared his throat. "Now, here's what you need to do: first, ride this unicycle down the narrow platform and around the S-curve to the break zone, where you will get off the unicycle and hop across the broken bridge on one leg. Then, you climb the ladder, swing on the vine, and land on the trampoline, which you will attempt to bounce off of with enough force to reach the overhead net in front of you. Then, without touching the pond below, transverse to the final platform, go up the stairs and down the flagpole, and reach the castle to win. Any questions?"

Silence.

"Good. Zeke, you're up first."

Ezekiel surprised everyone with his ability to ride a unicycle across the narrow platform, but he wasn't able to get past the S-curve.

"Too bad, Zeke," Chris chirped. "Better luck next time, bro."

Duncan was up next, but he wasn't able to stay balanced long enough on the unicycle.

"Nice try, Duncan," Gwen said, trying to cheer him up.

The convict shrugged. "Yeah, but it doesn't matter. I know my Princess is not in that castle," he joked, gesturing toward the latter spots on the obstacle course.

Harold was next. To everyone's surprise, he made it all the way through.

"Alright, Harold!" Izzy shouted, high-fiving the nerdy man.

"Aw, that was nothing."

Gwen was next. Like Duncan, she couldn't keep her balance on the unicycle.

"Ooh! Nasty spill!" Chris announced.

"I'm alright," she said as she got up and brushed herself off.

Izzy went next. Unlike with Harold, no one was surprised when she won.

"Woo-hoo! Izzy's a survivor!"

Justin was next, and his "hotness" didn't help him this time, as he missed the net after bouncing off the trampoline.

"Ooh! Sorry, bro," Chris cringed. "Alright, Folsom, you're up."

The Warden looked over the obstacle course and smirked. "Pfft! Is that all? I can do this in my sleep!"

Izzy cheered. "Yeah! Do it! I wanna see that! I should've done it in my sleep, too!"

As promised, Cody made it past the unicycle and broken bridge segments with no problem at all. The ladder, the vine, everything looked easy when the Warden did it.

Cody reached the trampoline: the last real challenge.

He bounced off, and jumped towards the net.

Closer…

Closer…

Closer…

…

It was at that moment that Cody noticed a flash of light out of the corner of his eye.

Green light.

With that one small distraction, the Warden found himself missing the net and falling into the pond.

"Ooh! So close!" he heard Chris say.

"Cody!" Gwen shouted as she ran up to the pond. Cody stuck his head out of the water, and Gwen sighed with relief. "Oh, thank God! Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah…" he lied. Sure, physically he was fine (at least for the Warden's standards), but his eyes told another story – they were filled with concern. He knew that light – he had seen it many times before. But when he looked in the direction of the light, nothing was there.

But he could feel it…

He could feel their presence.

_They_ were here…

-X-

"Alright, Harold and Izzy!" Chris grinned evilly. "We're down to one final challenge: it's Sumo Time!"

"Woo-hoo!" Izzy cheered. "You're going _down_, hot shot!"

"You wish!"

Gwen chuckled at the sight of the two finalists' taunting and turned to Cody. Her good mood disappeared when she saw his worried expression. "Um… Are you alright?"

The Warden started wringing his gloved hands. "Oh, yeah… I'm fine." He gulped.

"Oh, relax, Cody," Gwen said. "I'm sure your fangirl will do fine."

"That's… not why I'm worried…"

The two contestants had put on large body suits and walked to the circle drawn in the sand. When they heard the bell ding, they started grappling. Both contenders were trying really hard to get their opponent out of the circle.

"Oh… Harold's screwed…" Gwen pointed out to Cody, who was still wringing his hands. "Uh… Cody? Are you sure you're alright?"

After a few seconds of silence from the two, the Warden slipped out of the gloves, which were still wringing by themselves in mid-air. He put a hand to Gwen's ear and whispered, "I'll tell you later. Just…don't get caught in any bloodbaths…"

This startled Gwen. "What?"

"Just… be on your guard, okay?"

Gwen was still shocked, but she nodded. "Okay."

It was around here that Izzy's short attention span kicked in. She had noticed Cody's worried expression and became worried herself. Distracted by this, she was easily shoved out of the circle by Harold.

Chris's eyes widened. "He… he won?" Groaning, he gave five bucks to Chef.

"Here is your winner: Harold!" Chef congratulated as he held up Harold's arm in victory.

-X-

At the Dock of Shame, the nerdy man awaited the Pretty Exciting Nautical Utility Ship.

Chris stood next to him. "Alright, Harold, you can now take three other people to ride on the P.E.N. – I mean, Pretty Exciting… blah, blah, blah."

"Are you sure four people can ride on that? It's pretty small."

"It's not the size, Harold. It's how you use it."

"…What does that have to do with capacity?"

"I have no idea."

"Maybe I should just pick the campers now."

"Yeah, that'd be great."

"Um…" He thought for a moment. "I think I'll take Leshawna… so we can catch up on some things, you know? I haven't seen her much in the last couple years."

Leshawna smiled and wrapped her arms around the scrawny man. "You're so sweet."

Harold blushed and continued, "Noah looks like he could use a vacation. I'll take him."

"Thanks," Noah said as he walked up to the couple. For the first time since the reunion started, the know-it-all was smiling.

"…And finally… since she was a very worthy opponent…"

Noah's smile dropped. "Oh, no…"

"…Izzy."

"Whoo!" the redhead shouted, cartwheeling toward the other three on the dock. "I get to ride the P.E.N. –"

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Noah yelled dramatically.

-X-

As the boat left the dock, several campers started to leave. Cody, however, was still sitting on the edge of the dock.

Gwen noticed and sat by him. "So…how are things?"

The Warden sighed. "Gwen… something's wrong. Something bad is about to happen, I know it." He could only imagine how weird this looked to Gwen – it even seemed weird to _him. _Normally, he didn't really have a problem with _them_, but he didn't want _them _to be anywhere near the people he actually cared about… especially her.

Gwen became confused again. "What do you mean?"

Cody gulped. "I… I saw this… this light – a flash of light, to be precise. I turned to look, but I saw nothing. But that doesn't mean anything – for all we know, they're watching us as we speak!"

"…Uh… This is reality TV. Of course, we're being watched."

"No… I mean… someone – er – 'some_two_' I know… they're here… I can feel their presence…"

Now Gwen was really starting to get weirded out. "Who?"

The Warden took a deep breath before uttering two simple words:

"The Twins…"

**-X-**

**It looks like the Warden has every reason to be worried, huh?**

…

**Well, so does Noah, but at least that scenario is funny…**

**I don't know about you, but I think "Dancing Mad 4" from Final Fantasy VI would be perfect for the ending of this chapter. When he mentions feeling their presence, that eerie second species counterpoint (if I'm not mistaken – maybe it's not counterpoint at all, but it sounds like it to me) kicks in, and when the Warden mentions the Twins, it cues the ever so dramatic BAAA NAAAAAAAAAA! Eerie silence, then another BAAA NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!**

**Okay, I'm done.**


	7. Mind Games Suck

**NOTE: I apologize for the title of the last chapter. There were supposed to be periods in P.E.N.U.S. This is the site's fault, not mine.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

**The videos mentioned in this chapter actually do exist. I recommend them to everyone. And just so you know, since there's at least two episodes of "Jan and Kefka's School of Evil" (there may be more by now; I don't know for sure), the episode I'm referring to is the "Pokémon Trainer" one.**

**-X-**

The following sounds could be heard at Playa des Losers.

_Thud._

_Thud._

_Thud._

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

…

"SAY SOMETHING ELSE!!"

"What the hell are you watching?" Noah asked after he heard the piercing scream from Harold's laptop.

"Jan and Kefka's School of Evil," Harold replied. "Who knew Playa des Losers had wireless internet access?"

"Huh… Is that YouTube?"

"Yeah."

"…Search for Robotnik Wants His Money Back…"

-X-

"Cody… I'm sure we'll be fine," Gwen said as she tried to console the nervous wreck in their tent.

"Yeah, I have never seen you so distressed, Warden," Jared added.

Cody sighed. "Look, the Twins are never a problem in Superjail because their antics only just give us even more room for criminals." He paused for a moment. "Here… there are only people that I truly, deeply care about. If the Twins are up to their old tricks, some of us may actually…" He couldn't finish the sentence.

"Warden, you need to calm down," Jared said. "Even if the Twins are here, I doubt they'd do anything. _You _give them their freedom in Superjail; if they kill someone here, they know you can take it away. Why else do you think _we _are still alive?"

The Warden thought for a moment, and nodded. "You're right, but… but why are they here, then?"

Jared shrugged. "I wish I knew."

"Probably mind games," they heard Owen say. They turned to the big man. "…What? It makes sense to me…"

Gwen nodded. "That _does _make sense."

After a few seconds, Cody gave in. "Alright, but I'm going to keep an eye out for those two anyway."

Gwen half-expected him to pluck one of his eyes out. When he didn't, she sighed with relief. "Just… don't beat yourself up over this, okay? I trust Jared's judgment. Besides, if they're as bad as you say they are, if they wanted to kill us, they probably would've done so by now anyway."

Cody nodded and lay down. "You guys are right. I worry too much. It's one of my few flaws…" He fell asleep.

Gwen looked at Jared, who chuckled. "I'm sure he's kidding about the 'flaws' thing."

"…Jared?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you sure they're not so dangerous?"

The short man shook his head. "Look, I really have no idea, but if there's one thing I know, it's that the Twins almost never actually kill anyone. Sure, they set the stage, but the convicts usually do the work themselves. So, as long as no one on the island is a blood-thirsty serial killer, I'm sure we'll be fine."

"I hope so…" Gwen sighed; she was still unsure of their safety.

-X-

"Looky looky."

"The Warden has a lady friend."

"I wish I had a lady friend."

"Who needs a lady friend when we have each other?"

"…"

"…"

"…Okay, that's too creepy. Even for me."

"Sorry."

"No. You crossed the line."

"We joke like that all the time."

"Yes, but you sounded so serious."

"…We're monotonous. It couldn't have possibly sounded different than when we are joking."

"Let's just drop it."

"Okay."

-X-

A large explosion could be heard at Playa des Losers.

…

"OHH!! SNAP!" Harold shouted. "That is _so_ awesome!"

"Told ya," Noah retorted.

"That's the best video ever!"

"I don't know… Jan and Kefka's School of Evil was pretty sweet, too."

"I'm a Pokémon Trainerrrrrrrrrrrr."

"Haha. Yeah…"

"I'm a Pokémon Trainerrrrrrrrrrrr."

"…Oh, God. You're not –"

"I'm a Pokémon Trainerrrrrrrrrrrr."

"Oh, crap…"

-X-

That night, every camper still on Wawanakwa Island began walking toward the bonfire pit… but not by choice…

"W-What's going on?" Heather asked. Everyone else was quiet, but they wondered the same thing.

"It's now time… for your next challenge," they heard someone say behind them. They all turned to find…

Chris.

"Geesh! Why did you have to scare us like that?" Trent asked.

Chris didn't move – he looked frozen.

"C-Chris?" Geoff began, concerned for the older man.

The handsome host fell over, revealing a butcher knife in his back.

The campers gasped. Some even had regrets, thinking of the old phrase "be careful what you wish for."

"Chris, man, are you okay?" Owen asked in a dimwitted tone.

Monotonous laughter filled the air.

Cody gasped and shook in fear. "It's the Twins!"

Courtney looked confused. "What? Katie and Sadie did this?"

"Nope," they heard from above. Everyone looked up, but didn't see a thing. Suddenly, a thick green fog filled the air. "Try our new Crazy Gas… patent pending…"

"What does it do?" Lindsay asked, which led everyone to stare at her like she asked what two plus two was.

"Y'know… I've been in prison for more than half my life, so…" Duncan began as the gas kicked in. He grabbed his chainsaw. "Time to go Edgar Roni Figaro on your asses!"

"Edgar what?" Owen asked before being sawed in half by the convict.

Everyone screamed. Lindsay cowered behind Trent, who was cowering behind DJ, who was cowering behind Tyler, who was cowering behind Heather. Not much to say here, other than that they were next on Duncan's list.

Jared and Gwen screamed as they turned to Cody. "W-What do we do?!"

"Well… you should've listened to me," Cody said as he ducked Duncan's attack. The convict tripped over him and ended up falling on the still running chainsaw.

Courtney screamed as she watched Duncan seal his fate. "DUNCAN!!" Then, she felt the gas kick in. "You WILL be avenged!" She ran over to Justin and threw him into the bonfire. "FEEL MY WRATH!!!"

As they watched the carnage in front of them, Cody couldn't help but wonder why he, Jared, and Gwen weren't affected. When he gave them a second look, he realized they were wearing gas masks, and he was wearing one, too. _'Wait! Were we wearing gas masks before?'_ he pondered to himself.

Eventually, the carnage ended, and all that was left was them and Beth.

Cody sighed with relief and took off his gas mask. He knew Beth: she wouldn't hurt a fly.

Beth turned to Gwen and hissed. "You stole my man!"

Oh, crap.

The glasses-wearing brunette threw a machete at Gwen. Unfortunately, she hit her target.

"NO!" Cody shouted, Gwen now lying in his arms. He took off her gas mask so he could see her one last time.

"C-Cody…"

"Gwen…"

"I… I'm sorry…"

"Gwen… there's nothing to be sorry about…" Tears began to fill the Warden's eyes.

"Cody… I… I… lov…" She was gone before she could finish.

"…No… NO! GWEN!! GWEN!!" The tears were flying now. "Please… wake up… Wake up…"

-X-

"Wake up."

"Gwen… Gwen…"

"Wake up, Cody."

Cody opened his eyes. It was just a dream?

But…

But it felt so… real.

How could it just be a dream?

He shuddered. What if it was more than a dream?

What if… it was a premonition?


	8. Extreme Manhunt

"Well… at least you're not going all psycho on us and invading everyone's dreams," Jared said, trying to make the Warden feel better.

It didn't help. The purple-clad man was still slumped over his plate of slop.

Gwen decided to speak up. "Cody… it's just a dream, okay? There's nothing to be worried about."

"We're all gonna die… We're all gonna die…" Cody continued to mumble, ignoring what Gwen had said. He became aware of another shadow over his food. Slowly turning around, his eyes met Duncan, and he freaked out. "Aah!"

"Chill, Warden. I'm just seeing if you're okay. You look a little pale this morning."

Cody just sat there, terrified and shaking.

"He had a nightmare last night," Gwen explained. "A bad one… with chainsaws."

"Oh…" Duncan nodded in understanding. "Those can be quite traumatizing." He thought for a moment. "…Maybe idle conversation will help. Cody?"

The Warden gulped. "Y-Yeah?"

"You remember waaaaaaaay back to TDI, right?"

"Yeah," Cody answered, slightly more calm.

"Heh heh. Yeah. Me, too. I remember how you were always the womanizer – the ladies' man."

Cody chuckled, feeling better as the conversation went on. "Yep, that was me."

"I swear," Duncan snickered, "when I first saw you hitting on the girls, I thought they let Edgar Roni Figaro loose on the island."

Whatever progress Duncan had made with Cody suddenly vanished as that particular statement triggered his memory of his dream.

"_Y'know… I've been in prison for more than half my life, so…" Duncan began as the gas kicked in. He grabbed his chainsaw. "Time to go Edgar Roni Figaro on your asses!"_

"_Edgar what?" Owen asked before being sawed in half by the convict._

Cody screamed and hid under the table.

Duncan's eyes widened as this occurred. "…Was it something I said?"

Jared shrugged. "Maybe he doesn't like Final Fantasy."

-X-

"Cody, you have to relax," Gwen said when she and Jared were finally able to lure him out from under the table with a picture of Alice in a bikini (Ew…). "If you're nervous, it only makes things worse. Think happy thoughts."

"You know… I should find that ironic," Cody replied, "but somehow… I don't. Am I really that far gone?"

"You have no idea," Jared mumbled.

They found themselves in front of the (thankfully) not-lit bonfire pit. Chris was standing at the oil drum looking healthy as ever (meaning there weren't any butcher knives in his back).

"Alright, campers! Since we're running out of ideas and prizes, this will be the final challenge, and you'll have the rest of the week challenge-free!"

The campers cheered with joy.

"And… it's another horror movie challenge!"

The same campers stopped cheering.

"…Well, okay. It's not _really _horror… and it's not _really _a movie… It's really more like a thriller videogame style challenge – a game where you get hunted down like the pack of animals you really are. So… yeah, forget the horror movie thing. Heh heh."

The campers stared angrily at him.

"…However, your horror-movie-based-skills will still help you with this challenge: Gwen, you took down a real psycho killer once; Cody, you run a prison filled with real psycho killers; Duncan, you practically _live _with real psycho killers; and I also had a good one for Izzy, but she's not in the challenge."

"Let me guess… was it that she's a real psycho?" Gwen asked.

"…Wow. You're good. So, let's get ready for… Extreeeeeeeeeeeme Manhunt! Each of you will be hunted down by our man hunters – called such because I'm not so sure if I can legally leave out "man" – and you must avoid them at all costs. If you get tagged, you're out."

Trent thought about the explanation Chris just gave. "Hey… this is starting to sound like Cha–"

"SHH!" Chris shushed, his arms flailing. "Are you guys trying to get me sued?"

"Yes," Duncan joked.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Very well. Now, since Chef is getting older, and is therefore not as fast as he used to be, he's not going to be the only man hunter. So, we hired some interns…"

Harold, Noah, Izzy, and Leshawna appeared behind Chris, wearing black suits and sunglasses.

"For the record, we were forced," Noah explained.

"But five man hunters aren't enough. Luckily, I found some tourists on the island who were willing to be a part of this challenge. They didn't give me their names, but they had some really… uh… weird abilities, and they gave me the creeps, so I thought, 'Hey! They're perfect!' So, here are man hunters six and seven!"

Cody watched in horror as two familiar faces appeared, also wearing black suits and sunglasses. "Th-The… The…"

Gwen, who noticed Cody's reaction to the new man hunters, put two and two together and finished his sentence. "…Twins…"

The Twins smiled when they saw the Warden. They started their monologue… er… dialogue… Monologue? (Who can tell with these two?)

"It's nice to see you again, Warden."

"Having fun on vacation?"

"So are we."

Cody twitched as the Twins laughed at him monotonously.

Noah noticed this. "Wait… Cody, you know these two?"

The Warden slowly nodded.

Suddenly everything clicked for Izzy. "OOOOOOOHHHHHHH!!! These guys must be from Superjail, too… and they're probably the reason why Cody's so jumpy."

The know-it-all nodded. "That makes sense." He wrapped an arm around the redhead's waist. "You know, you're smarter than most people give you credit for."

"Well… I don't mean to brag, but I do have an IQ of –"

"Whoa! What the hell?" they heard from someone say. They looked up to find that everyone was staring at them in shock (even the Twins, though they weren't sure why).

"Well," Noah began, "It started at the Playa des Losers when –"

Harold stopped him before a flashback could begin. "Sorry, Noah, but we don't have time for a flashback. The game is about to begin."

Noah nodded. "Right. I'll tell you guys later."

Chris snapped his fingers so everyone brought their attention to him. "Okay, contestants: you each get a head start. I'll be 'activating' man hunters every seven minutes. Your mission is to find the Goal, which will _not _be activated until about fifty minutes from now. After an hour the Goal will be closed, and none of you get the prize. I'll explain things in more detail over the loudspeakers during the game. Ready?"

The campers did not look ready, but Chris didn't care.

"Go!"


	9. The Hunt Begins

Even though it was a free-for-all, several campers still decided to team up (at least for the moment).

"Anyone else think this is stupid?" Duncan asked his group, which consisted of Cody, Jared, Gwen, Courtney, and Owen.

"Not really," Owen said, despite the nods given by Gwen, Jared, and Courtney, "though I do think that Chris may have run out of ideas if he needs to resort to parodying other reality game shows."

"So… are any of the hunt…uh, I mean, man hunters activated yet?" Gwen asked.

As if on cue, Chris's voice blasted out of the loudspeaker. "Attention, campers: the first man hunter has just been activated. Keep on the look out for… Noah!"

The entire group couldn't help but laugh.

"When Izzy or Leshawna get activated, _then _maybe we'll be worried," Courtney guffawed.

Cody's smile dropped. "Or the Twins…"

Duncan shrugged. "Eh, they don't look so tough."

"You have no idea…"

"_AY-AY-AY-AY-AY!"_

"What the heck was that?" Duncan asked.

The loudspeaker came on again. "Justin and Beth have been eliminated already. Wow…"

Every eye in the group widened.

Owen was the first of them to speak. "Boy… Izzy must've taught him well."

Duncan chuckled. "Maybe she used the 'wax on, wax off' method," he said suggestively.

"Duncan!" he heard Courtney shout in his ear.

"OW!"

"Hey, that's my best friend you're talking about, Duncan," Owen said with an angry tone.

"That reminds me," Cody began, "what happened between you and Izzy?"

Owen shrugged. "I dunno… but I think it may have had to do with her watching the rerun of the psycho killer episode of TDI, 'cause she was afraid I'd throw her into another serial killer again."

"Oh… that sucks, man," Duncan said, empathizing with the big man.

"Yeah, but at least we're still best bud. Besides, it might be for the best. I'd hate to be tied down by a chainsaw-wielding maniac."

Duncan laughed about how "kinky" that sounded, while Cody started freaking out again. "Oh… crap," the criminal mumbled as he recalled the day's earlier events.

Gwen turned to Owen as Jared started to snap the Warden out of his hysteria. "Do you think Noah would hate it?"

Owen shrugged again. "I dunno. I'm not Noah."

Chris's voice came back on the loudspeaker. "Lindsay and Trent have been eliminated. Also, Harold: you're up."

"Saving the best ones for last?" Courtney asked.

"Doubt it," Duncan replied. "Besides, Noah's doing a pretty damn good job so far."

Owen suddenly stopped. "Hey guys?"

The rest of the group halted and turned to him.

"Maybe we should split up or something. If we're huddled together, we'll be easy to pick off."

"Not necessarily," Duncan responded. "I say we should stay together until one of us spies a man hunter. Then, we run in different directions. That way, the man hunter will have to choose one of us to chase, and the rest of us can get away."

Chris's voice was heard once again on the loudspeaker. "Time for Mini-Challenge _Numero Uno_! Head over to the thousand-foot-high cliff, which is a man-hunter-free zone. There, you will attempt to jump and land in the target area in the water, in reference to your first challenge on TDI! However, this time there are no sharks, BUT the target is SMALLER! Hahaha!

"If you manage to land in the target area, you earn a reflector, which is really one of those boxing glove props found in those old Warner Bros. and MGM cartoons, and whatnot. I really hope I don't have to explain it any further.

"You can use it to take out any man hunter following you. Use it wisely, for it can only be used once. If I catch you using it again, you are disqualified.

"Also, if you don't land in the target, you CANNOT jump again… well, you can, but you won't get a reflector…"

Duncan grinned. "Perfect! We're already near the cliff. Let's go."

"Um… guys?"

The group turned to Owen again. He pointed to a suited figure over the horizon: Harold.

"RUN!"

The group ran as fast as they could in the direction of the cliff. Unfortunately for Owen, he was tagged.

"Owen has been eliminated!" Chris said over the loudspeaker.

"Crap! Hurry!" Gwen shouted to the group. Harold was close behind them…

…and he was gaining on them…

**-X-**

**Ooh, this doesn't look good for Cody and company. Who will win Extreme Manhunt? Who will be the next one eliminated? Will it be Cody? Gwen? Maybe Jared? And what about the Twins? Will they follow the rules? Or will they cheat? And will they cause extreme bloodshed? Or is Jared right about them not wanting to throw the Warden too far over the edge, thus resulting in the loss of their freedom? What is the meaning of life? What came first – the chicken or the Eggman? And why are you reading this? Shouldn't you be watching the Super Bowl? Tsk. Tsk.**

**Some of these questions MIGHT be answered in the next chapter.**


	10. Totally Awesome, Dood

"Holy crap!" Duncan shouted as Harold continued to charge after the group.

"Who knew Harold was so athletic?" Gwen asked.

As soon as she asked that, Harold slowed down and panted. "Gosh! This is… just… tiring…" He stopped and pulled out his inhaler.

"…That was lucky," Jared said.

Just then, Noah appeared from behind a tree.

"…Nice going, Jared!" Cody yelled at him.

"Sorry, Sir… I mean, Cody."

Unfortunately for Courtney she was starting to slow down. "Go on… without me…"

"No way!" Duncan said, stopping. "A good man never leaves his girl behind!"

Noah was getting closer.

"…But you _did_ abandon me that one time, so… even?" he said as he ran off.

"DUNCAN! …That was for a million doll – OW!" she shouted as Noah tackled her.

The loudspeaker turned on. "Courtney has been eliminated! This is getting awesome!"

Noah looked up toward the retreating group, who were lucky enough to reach the man-hunter-free zone. "Next time, foes… Episode Five: Iron Chef Etna."

"GET OFF ME!!"

"Aye-aye, dood!"

-X-

Jared panted as what remained of the group continued to trek up the high cliff. "How… much… longer…?"

Gwen wiped sweat off her brow. "…Hey… wasn't there an escalator here?"

Duncan's eyes widened as he mentally slapped himself in the forehead.

-X-

Jared panted as what remained of the group continued to ride the escalator up the high cliff. "How… much… longer…?"

"Quiet, you!" Cody demanded.

"You… still haven't forgiven me for jinxing the group, have you?"

"Nope."

Duncan was starting to get bored. "Hey Cody Monkey, can you make this thing go any faster?"

"Maybe," the Warden began, "but it's too risky. Chris may have outlawed reality bending here, too."

"He didn't say anything."

"True, but he may have still made it a rule to keep the Twins in line. If anything, I should refrain from it so the Twins don't feel entitled to bend reality as well."

Duncan's eyes widened again. "They can do all that weird stuff, too?"

"And then some," Cody added.

Gwen folded her arms. "We're doomed."

The Warden grinned. "Now, _that's _the Gwen I remember."

-X-

"Ugh… Finally!" Duncan exclaimed as the group reached the top. "Let's get this over with." He stepped up to the edge. "Wow… it really_ is_ smaller. Well, here goes nothing." He jumped off the cliff. The others watched as he landed square into the target.

"Woot!" Cody cheered. "alright, Duncan Donuts!" He backed up a few paces, then ran at the edge of the cliff. He then tripped over a pebble, tumbled off the edge, hit the large mass of rock on the side of the cliff (think Ezekiel in the second episode of TDI), and still managed to land in the circle… on top of Duncan.

"AGH!!"

SPLASH!!

"Cody!" they could faintly hear from above. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, and you're not concerned about me?" Duncan shouted back. "Shows how much I matter!"

"I'm fine, Gwen," Cody shouted, giving a thumbs up, even though she most likely couldn't see it.

Soon, both Jared and Gwen had jumped off the cliff. Gwen landed in the target. Unfortunately, Jared did not.

"That's what you get for jinxing us," Cody said, smirking.

"Ohh…"

After they made it to the shoreline, they found Geoff and Bridgette, who were holding reflectors. Bridgette noticed their shocked look. "What?"

"How did you get here before us?" Gwen asked.

"They were probably making out on top of the cliff when Chris gave the announcement for the mini-challenge," Duncan assumed.

"No-o," Geoff and Bridgette said defensively. After a few seconds, though, they caved in. "…Yes…"

"Attention, campers," they heard the booming voice of Chris over the loudspeaker. "Leshawna has been activated."

Duncan groaned as he envisioned his impending doom. "Damn…"

**-X-**

**For those of you keeping score at home:**

_**Man Hunters:**_

**Noah – Activated**

**Harold – Activated**

**Leshawna – Activated**

**Izzy – Not Activated**

**Chef Hatchet – Not Activated**

**Twin 1 – Not Activated**

**Twin 2 – Not Activated**

_**Eliminated Contestants:**_

**Justin, Beth, Lindsay, Trent, Owen and Courtney.**


	11. This Is Not Meant 4Kids

**Finally! The Rock HAS COME BACK to… his real name, according to a poster of Witch Mountain I saw that merely said "Dwayne Johnson."**

**Now that that's out of the way, let's begin the chapter.**

**-X-**

Cody stared at the object in his hands. "Ooh… the reflector looks kick ass!"

"Uh… Code Monkey, it's a boxing glove prop from old cartoons," Duncan said, not amused. "Take it down a notch."

The Warden pointed the reflector at Duncan. "You want a piece of me, Duncan Donuts?"

Jared and Gwen quickly reacted and held the Warden back. "Cody, if you use the reflector now, you won't be able to later," Gwen explained. "Save it for the man hunters."

Cody looked down at the reflector again and nodded. "You're right."

"So, where do you think the goal is?" Jared asked after they let go of Cody and continued their hike.

"I have no frickin' clue," Duncan replied before hearing a sound in the distance. He turned to find… nothing. But just in case…

"Guys, I think I heard something," Duncan said, getting the others' attentions. He pointed to a nearby bush. "Quick: behind that bush."

The group rushed to the other side of the bush and hid.

"Don't… make… a sound," Duncan warned.

After a few seconds, the bush rustled.

"Eep!" Cody yelped before the convict slapped his hand over the Warden's mouth.

A bunny hopped out of the bush.

"…Well, that was anticlimactic," Gwen sighed.

"SHH!" Duncan shushed. "I hear something else."

This time, they had every right to be worried, as they heard two voices nearby…

"Actually, he was always Eggman in Japan."

"Yeah, I know, but I still miss the old days when the Japanese storyline STAYED Japanese. Let's face it: after the Genesis, Sonic went downhill."

"Oh, come on, Noah. The handhelds are pretty sweet."

"Oh, really? Name one good thing about the handhelds that even lives up to the Genesis games. I defy you."

"…Chaos Angel?"

"…Okay, I'll give you that one."

Duncan's suspicions were confirmed: Harold and Noah were nearby. He turned to the group and put a finger to his lips: the universal sign of "Shut up."

The Warden, however, did not get the memo. "Baaaa naaaa, ba-na baaaa naaaa," he hummed.

"Cody!" Duncan whispered angrily. "What are you doing?"

"Sorry… I got Chaos Angel stuck in my head…"

Noah stopped. "What was that?"

Harold looked around. "What?"

"Don't tell me you didn't hear that."

"Nah, I was too busy thinking about Chaos Angel."

Noah rolled his eyes. "Dammit, Harold! We're on a mission: IMPOSSIBLE!"

"…Gosh! Izzy's starting to rub off on you, man."

"…I've noticed…"

"So, where did the sound come from?"

"Somewhere over here." They walked up to a bush. "I have a hunch." Noah jumped over the bush. "AHA! …Wha?"

The area was vacant.

"Hmm… That's weird. Maybe I was just hearing things. False alarm, Harold!"

"Ah, that's too bad," Harold said, finally reaching his comrade. "…Say, what's your take on 4Kids?"

"Oh, don't even get me started…"

-X-

Jared sighed with relief. "Good call, Gwen," he said, referring to just thirty seconds ago when she told them to leave while Noah and Harold were distracting themselves.

Gwen smiled. "Thanks."

"Attention, campers," Chris called. "Heather has been eliminated. Also, time for challenge number two: Fridge Frenzy! In five minutes, Chef will be activated, and he'll head straight for the kitchen. Your mission, if you choose to accept it, will be to get into the kitchen before he does and collect a freebie from the fridge. If you succeed, you can use it as a get-out-of-dodge-free card when you get tagged by a man hunter. Be forewarned: it can only be used once. Oh, and Tyler has also been eliminated. A lot can happen during a lengthy speech, huh?"

Duncan gave Cody a smirk. "Shall we?"

"Lead the way, Duncan Donuts."

"Way ahead of ya, Code Monkey."

**-X-**

**I know, this was a very short update for something you had to wait so long for. I'm having a little trouble with this challenge (I'll probably end up skipping some parts if I can't think up any more good stuff). Don't worry – once all this madness is over with, there'll be more Gody goodness. Here's to hoping that once this challenge is over, I don't end up jumping the shark, though I probably will.**

**For those of you keeping score at home:**

_**Man Hunters:**_

**Noah – Activated**

**Harold – Activated**

**Leshawna – Activated**

**Izzy – Not Activated**

**Chef Hatchet – Not Activated**

**Twin 1 – Not Activated**

**Twin 2 – Not Activated**

_**Eliminated Contestants:**_

**Justin, Beth, Lindsay, Trent, Owen, Courtney, Heather, and Tyler.**


	12. Sick of This Challenge Yet?

**Unlike the first ten chapters (eleven, if you include the prologue), I won't be using a written rough draft for the rest of the fic – it takes too long, and I have wasted so many sheets of paper by this point. Hopefully it won't make too much of a difference.**

**-X-**

"Okay, remember the plan?" Cody asked his group as they reached the lodge.

"…We have a plan?" Jared asked.

"You didn't mention a plan, Warden," Duncan said with a stern tone.

"Oh… right. Well, let's just get in, get out."

"What if it's booby-trapped?" Gwen inquired.

"Booby-trapped, shmooby-trapped," Cody said smugly as he went through the back door of the lodge – which lead straight to the kitchen – and ended up hanging upside-down via a snare trap. "…Crap…"

"Serves you right for just barging in like that," Duncan said as he entered the kitchen. For some reason, the room was completely empty for a room with a very useful power up, but he wasn't complaining. Making sure he didn't get caught in any traps, he reached the fridge. "Aha!" He opened it… and screamed.

Chef was in the fridge, waiting to be activated.

"…Crap-crap-crap-crap-crap!" Duncan shouted as he quickly collected four freebies for his team. He ran straight to the others, freebies in hand, and gave them their freebies. Then, he took out his pocket knife and cut Cody down. "Alright, now go, go, go!"

They didn't have to be told twice; they charged for the exit.

As they ran, they ended up passing Geoff, Bridgette, Ezekiel, and DJ, who were heading toward the kitchen. "You guys better hurry!" Cody called back at them, warning them of the possible impending doom once Chef's activation takes place.

"Dude! Don't help the others!" Duncan yelled. "It ruins our chances of winning!"

"You helped us," Jared pointed out. "It's every man for himself, remember?"

After a short silence, Duncan groaned. "Crap…"

-X-

"Aaaaaaaaaaaand Chef has been activated!" It was about two minutes after they left the kitchen, freebies in hand. Chris's voice over the intercom soon was heard again. "Whoa! That was quick! The Zeke-man is OUT!"

"Poor Zeke," Cody said, sounding somewhat concerned.

"Better him than us," Gwen replied as the group finally slowed to a halt.

"So… Harold, Noah, Leshawna, and Chef are all activated, correct?" Jared asked.

"Yeah," Duncan mumbled.

"So… that means we're almost half way done!"

This brought up Duncan's spirits… slightly. "Alright. We're kickin' some ass after all."

They suddenly heard Chris's voice again. "Come on, people! What's wrong with you? DJ, you and Zeke had a freebie! How could you get tagged twice by the same guy so fast? You guys are pathetic! …That being said, DJ is out, too."

With that, Duncan's spirits fell again. "Well, we're screwed."

-X-

Chris watched the campers from the control room, making sure that every camera was fixed on every group of campers, so he knew for sure if they were cheating or eliminated from a competition. He chuckled as he watched the monitors. "These guys are such pushovers! At this rate, no one's getting the prize."

He picked up a bag from the floor and pulled out a small container of hair gel. "Ah well. If no one wins, then more hair gel for me."

-X-

They must've been walking for three minutes now – thankful that they didn't run into any of the man hunters. Chef was, no doubt, trying to track down the last group to enter the kitchen. Harold and Noah were too distracted by their now interesting conversation regarding Napoleon Dynamite ("Yeah, they totally ripped off my life. Gosh!"). Leshawna was the only current threat (at least to Duncan). They just had to worry about the soon-to-be activated man hunter, whether it was Izzy or a Twin.

Gwen sighed. "You know, we're going to have to go our separate ways eventually."

"We'll burn that bridge when we get to it," Duncan responded.

"Relax, guys," Cody said, trying to keep a possible argument from breaking up the team. "We should worry about the man hunters first."

"Warden's right," Jared concurred.

They were silent for quite some time, before Cody spoke up again. "God, this is getting boring."

"What?"

"I mean, it's not boring for us, because we're in the action. But the reader must be bored out the ass."

"…What the hell are you talking about?" Duncan asked. "What reader?"

"I say, we fast forward a little bit." He took out a remote and pushed a button. Everything started to rush, the screen blurring through scene after scene. Then the credits started rolling.

"WHOA-HO! Too far, Cody!" Jared shouted.

"Sorry! Sorry." The screen started to rewind, and stopped to the scene right after Cody pulled out his remote.

"Well, that was worth it, genius," Duncan groaned.

"What just happened?" Gwen asked, slightly freaked out.

"Attention, campers!" Chris's voice was heard again. "Katie and Sadie have both been eliminated by Leshawna! Also, in two minutes, Izzy will be activated. Be afraid – be _very_ afraid."

"Be cliché – be _very_ cliché," Duncan said with a smirk.

Rustle.

"Shh!" Cody shushed… quite loudly, actually. "Hear that?"

Everyone turned to where Cody was pointing – a nearby bush. They looked at each other worriedly. Perhaps a man hunter was behind it?

Duncan bravely walked up to the bush. "Keep quiet," he warned them before slowly tip-toeing around the bush…

Nothing.

Damn these anticlimactic moments.

Tag.

What the hell?

Duncan turned to his right, and spotted Leshawna.

CRAP!

He hopped out from behind the bush. "Guys, make a run for it!" he called out, dropping his freebie – he had already used it, so there was no need to keep it. The group continued to run for some time, but Leshawna was hot on their tail.

After a few minutes, Cody stopped and turned around.

"Cody, what the hell are you doing?" Gwen asked when she realized Cody had stopped.

The Warden didn't answer. Instead, he pulled out his reflector. "Eat boxing glove!" he said as he used the weapon.

"OW!" Leshawna yelped after getting hit. She stumbled back a few steps. "Dang it all!"

"That'll buy us some time," Cody said to his team as he caught up to them. "Hurry!"

A wide-eyed Duncan looked back at Leshawna, then at the weird, purple clad man running next to him. "Not bad, Warden. Not bad at all."

-X-

Soon after, Izzy was activated, and now that the continuously shrinking number of survivors was down to seven, things were starting to get much more challenging. It also didn't help that Cody was still worried about the last two man hunters on the list…

Gwen noticed his worried expression. "Cody, it's okay. I'm sure they won't try anything. It's not like we're in prison or anything."

"We may as well be," Duncan chuckled.

After glaring at the convict, she turned back to Cody. "Will you be okay?"

Cody sighed. "Gwen, you don't know the Twins like Jared and I do."

Gwen turned to Jared, who gave a small shrug. "I'm kinda worried about you too, Warden. You're usually a happy-go-lucky guy. I mean, I know your friends here are in danger, but it's not like Superjail, where there aren't any rules or laws against murder."

"And, if we're lucky," Duncan added, "maybe those Twins will take care of Chris once and for all."

A short pause followed, until Cody's smile returned. "Hm. I'm not worried anymore."

**-X-**

**Alright, I'll admit… not a great chapter. Not a sucky chapter, **_**maybe**_**, but definitely not a great one.**

**Hopefully this challenge will end soon. Like I said last time, I'm having some trouble with it. Please bear with me.**

**For those of you keeping score at home:**

_**Man Hunters:**_

**Noah – Activated**

**Harold – Activated**

**Leshawna – Activated**

**Izzy – Activated**

**Chef Hatchet – Activated**

**Twin 1 – Not Activated**

**Twin 2 – Not Activated**

_**Eliminated Contestants:**_

**Justin, Beth, Lindsay, Trent, Owen, Courtney, Heather, Tyler, Ezekiel, DJ, Katie, and Sadie.**


	13. Here Is Your Winner

The hour was coming to a close. The man hunters were still on the hunt for the seven remaining contestants.

Make that five. Geoff and Bridgette were both tracked down and eliminated by Izzy.

"Alright, campers!" Chris's voice was starting to annoy our group o' four. "Thing 1 has been activated. Oh, and Cody… **Calm. The Crap. Down.** I have them under contract – as long as you keep acting normal, they'll keep acting normal. Cool? Alright then. Quit shivering like a wuss."

"Well, there you go, Warden," Duncan said, rolling his eyes.

Cody shrugged. "Hey, I was already calm, but that helped a lot too."

-X-

**(A/N: Since the author has pretty much run out of ideas at this point, let's skip ahead a little bit, shall we?)**

Both Twins were now out and about. "I wonder where the Warden is."

"A shame we can't use our powers."

"But then again…"

"…Neither can he…"

"Still… why does this island have to be so big?"

"We could always teleport."

"That's a power."

"…Oh, yeah."

"You're an idiot."

"Then so are you, as you are my identical twin."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. If you were a fraternal twin, it wouldn't matter, but we're identical."

"Oh, screw you."

"No thanks. I'm not in the mood."

"Oh, so YOU can make a joke like that, and I can't?"

"At least you can tell it was a joke."

A "nerd-slap" fight soon followed.

-X-

"Attention, campers! The exit is open! Hint number one: depending on where you are on the island, you will probably never get there on time."

"Oh, screw you, Chris," Gwen mumbled under her breath.

"Yeah, like that helped at all," Duncan added.

"Hint number two: I can hear you on these monitors. You know that, right?"

"Then I'll say it louder," Gwen shouted. "SCREW YOU!"

"Geesh!" the loudspeaker boomed out. "And this is the thanks I get for helping you guys find the goal? You guys should be thankful! Alright, the real second hint: it's not on the island."

The group stopped and stared at nothing in particular.

"What the hell did he just say?" Gwen said.

"Please… don't tell me he just said that," Duncan replied.

"The third hint won't be revealed for another minute. Keep a look-out for any man hunters, guys. The game isn't over yet."

"Big deal," Cody said, now cocky. "We've got all these freebies. We'll be fine."

"Says the guy that almost crapped his pants earlier when he thought Things 1 and 2 were going to kill us," Duncan added.

"Oh, shut up."

Duncan laughed, but it didn't last long. He was pushed to the ground. "What the…?" He turned onto his back to find Leshawna.

"You're out, shug!" she grinned.

"Oh, crap!" Cody yelled as the group got their bearings and ran off, Leshawna close behind.

"Duncan has been eliminated!" shouted Chris on the loudspeaker. "That's what you get for badmouthing me, tough guy!"

"Gwen! Use the reflector!" Jared shouted, and Gwen went with it.

"Oh, not aga—OOF!" Leshawna went down after getting hit in the face with a boxing glove. "Darn it, Chris! Why'd you have to give them cartoon props? They hurt like the dickens!"

"…Like the what?" Chris asked over the loudspeaker, confused.

"Dickens!"

"…The hell?"

"DICKENS!"

"Okay, I'll pretend I'll know what you're talking about. Now… Here is hint number three, since, let's face it, this is starting to get a little boring…"

Cody sighed. "Finally! I knew I wasn't the only one…"

Chris continued. "The exit point is the beach at Boney Island, the one facing Wawanakwa."

Gwen turned to what remained of her group. "Alright. Where are we, about? Where's the beach from here?"

"…Uh, Gwen?" Jared spoke up. "We're at the beach."

"…Huh. Sure enough. You know, you tend to lose focus when you're being chased by a bunch of psychos."

Cody tapped her on the shoulder and gestured toward the woods. "Well, we better hurry."

Chef, Izzy, and the Twins suddenly appeared from behind the trees.

"…Oh, crap," Gwen muttered. Frantically searching around the beach, she spotted some canoes. "Quick! Follow me!"

Cody and Jared followed Gwen to the closest canoe. After a few seconds of attempting to pull the canoe into the water, they decided that pushing was the best option. Finally, the three of them were in the canoe, making their way toward Boney Island.

Unfortunately, Chef, Izzy, and the Twins got canoes of their own.

"Paddle! Paddle!" Cody shouted as all three grabbed their oars and paddled as fast as they could, the man hunters close behind them.

"We're screwed! WE'RE SCREWED!!" Jared shouted.

"Shut up and row, Jared!" was the Warden's reply.

Boney Island came into view, and with the combined effort of the group's rowing, they were able to out-paddle their predators.

"This is it!" Cody cheered. "We're gonna make it!"

Closer…

Closer…

"…Wait. What the…?!" Cody brought a gloved hand up to his mouth. "Oh… crap."

Eva was already on the beach.

Gwen looked at the two men occupying her canoe… and chuckled. After a few seconds, Cody and Jared joined in with their own laughter. In a way, it was kinda funny. A pain in the ass, yes, but kinda funny.

They heard a pair of helicopter blades overhead, and a familiar voice on a megaphone. "Here is your winner: EVA!"

The trio couldn't hear what Eva was saying, but she was certainly doing a few taunts at the canoes still afloat in the water.

Chris continued. "And here is your prize: HAIR GEL!!" He threw a small jar at Eva.

…

A long silence resulted, followed by several stomps and curses from the brute on the beach, causing Cody, Jared, and Gwen to laugh even harder.

-X-

The Warden sighed as he rested head on his sleeping bag. "That was fun, huh?"

"Oh yeah," Gwen chuckled, entering the tent. Owen and Jared were already asleep in their sleeping bags. "Honestly, I haven't laughed that hard in a long time."

"Yeah…"

"…Hey, Cody?"

"Hmm?" Cody sat up, giving Gwen his full attention.

"I think we should talk…"

**-X-**

**I bet you're wondering what Gwen has to say… Well… I'm working on that. Still, you'll have to wait until NEXT TIME, ON DRAGON BA—wait… SuperReunion!. Sorry.**


	14. If Stumps Could Talk

"Boy, does this bring back memories," the Warden said as he sat down on an all-too-familiar stump. "So… what did you want to talk about? I mean, it must be something personal if we had to leave the tent."

Gwen was about to say something, but she stopped herself. She wasn't sure how to word what she was about to say.

"…Something wrong, Gwen?" Cody inquired.

She sighed. "Cody… I'm…sorry."

"…Huh?" This caught the Warden off-guard. "Sorry for what?"

Another pause followed, in which Cody was able to piece together what she meant. "…Gwen, you didn't make me this way, if that's what this is about. And besides, I like being this way! It's a lot of fun to bend reality."

"Look… I know you say that, but… don't you just wish you had a normal life?" she asked with concern.

"Nah. Normal life is _so _boring. What's so fun about mortgages and responsibility and all that nonsense? I love being, as 'normal' people like you would put it, 'weird'."

"…Okay, I'll agree with you on the mortgages and responsibility thing," she said, somewhat conceding. "Still… don't you ever get lonely?"

"Of course not," Cody said with a grin. "I've got Jared and Alice and Jailbot and the Twins and the gay prisoners and Bird and Gary and Jackknife and a hell of a lot of psychopathic killers and rapists. I'm never alone!"

This last part freaked Gwen out a little, but she kept her sanity long enough to ask Cody one last question:

"Did… Did you miss me?"

…

Cody was at a loss. He couldn't answer, because he was afraid that he'd actually be wrong – that he'd find some sort of fault. Maybe she was trying to break him, to admit he really did long to be normal again. …Nah, she wouldn't do that.

…

But it was working.

He did miss his family, his hometown. He did miss his friends on the TDI cast, the people he met on this very island, as well as Playa des Losers. And most of all, he missed her. He did. He really did.

So when he found out about the reunion, he knew right then that he had to go. He wanted to see his old comrades of Wawanakwa again, especially her.

But… God… He couldn't even tell who she was when he _did_ meet her again…

A normal person probably could've figured it out, even if her appearance _did_ change a little. Really, the only thing different was her hair and her skin tone, which still was a little pale, but not as extreme. But everything else… the eyes, the up-turned nose, the smile, the smirk… it was all there.

But he still didn't recognize her before. What, was he expecting her to stay the same forever? The same blue/black hair, blue lips, somehow arousing super-pale skin tone, and Gothic apparel… Did he really think she'd be like that forever?

A normal person wouldn't have thought that.

All these thoughts seemed to pile on Cody at once, and he fell off the stump, sobbing.

If Gwen wasn't concerned before, she damn sure was now. "Cody!" She knelt down next to him. "Cody?"

He suddenly rose up to his knees and enveloped her in a bone-crushing hug, waterfalls shooting from his eyes.

"Cody! Calm down!"

Instantly, the waterworks stopped, and Cody looked at her with a look of undetermined emotion.

"…You alright, Cody?"

He inhaled through his nostrils, a sniffle heard by the two of them. "Yeah, I'm fine… I just… I don't know. But… to answer your question, yeah… I missed you."

Gwen smiled at this, which warmed Cody's twisted heart, practically making it melt (or perhaps literally). He smiled back at her. "I guess smiles really are contagious." He slowly got to his feet and extended a hand for her, which she gladly accepted, and he pulled her up.

"Too bad I'm not in your league now, huh," Gwen said with a wink. "I'm a sucker for overly-sensitive types."

Cody chuckled and added, "You're not out of the running yet."

"Oh, really?" she said in a suggestive tone. "What about Alice…?"

He shrugged. "Well… I don't know… I'm starting to think that maybe that's mostly due to my femdom fetish. I had a little crush on Eva once, too."

Gwen couldn't hold in her chuckles anymore. "So… did your crush on me have anything to do with your femdom fetish?"

"Hmm… No, but it helps my case."

It was just too much now. The two couldn't contain their laughter anymore, and they, for the most part, scared most of the smaller wildlife away.

Cody sighed after the laughter died down. "Thanks, Gwen. I guess I really needed that talk after all."

Gwen shrugged. "Hey, what are friends for? Now c'mon. Let's get back to the tent."

"Do we have to?"

This startled Gwen for a few seconds, but then she understood. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well, maybe we–"

"OH SHOOT! I THINK HE'S GONNA KISS HER!"

"…What the hell was that?" a shocked Cody said, dumbfounded. An equally dumbfounded Gwen simply looked at nothing with wide eyes.

They heard another voice. "Noah! Dammit! I know you're new to stalking, but you don't just shout like that! We're supposed to be incognito!"

"DAMMIT, IZZY, IF YOU DIDN'T FORCE ME TO EAT SEVENTEEN PIXIE STIX DURING OUR LAST MAKE-OUT SESSION, WE WOULDN'T EVEN BE HAVING THIS CONVERSATION!!"

"NOAH! THAT WAS CONFIDENTIAL! Now they know about our secret BDSM play!"

"…WELL NOW THEY DO, IZZY! THANKS A FRICKIN' LOT!"

"Oh… Oh, crap…"

Gwen, now completely freaked out, turned back to Cody. "Let's continue this conversation elsewhere."

"Agreed."

-X-

"The Warden and his lady friend are getting closer."

"Maybe we can find some amusement out of this."

"But not of the fatal variety."

"No, of course not. These people are too amusing and interesting to kill."

"Yes, and I'm sure the Warden would be most upset if we did so."

"Even banish us to the… giant ball pit of death…"

"No. Anything but that."

"Oh, I'm sure that'd be our fate."

"Hold me, dear brother. I'm scared."

"…What are we? Hansel and Gretel from Black Lagoon?"

"Or the Ashford Twins."

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

…

"But seriously. Hold me."

"Oh, alright."

**-X-**

'**Tis a short chapter, but I hope it'll satisfy you all for a while.**

**Happy Easter, everyone!**


	15. Welcome to Superjail!

"Geez, you really want me to remember all the bad memories, huh?"

"Well, at least we won't be disturbed out here… and it was your idea not to go back to the tent, genius."

"…True," the Warden caved in as he dipped his paddle into the water.

"Besides," Gwen added, "if I really wanted to bring back some bad memories, I'd shove my paddle somewhere…"

"Please don't."

"Don't worry. I'm not planning on it."

"Oh, good… Not that I plan on fathering children someday, but I'd like to keep the option open," Cody said, smirking.

Gwen let out a soft chuckle. "Well, with your femdom fetish, you probably won't live long enough to father children."

"…Good point," he said, pausing a few seconds afterward before continuing. "Do you think Noah will live long enough to father children?"

"Hell no."

Laughter erupted from the canoe, which was now still on the water. After all, could you row if you were doubled over with laughter?

Gwen was the first to stop laughing, but Cody was still laughing quite hysterically. "Alright, Cody, it's not that funny."

"What are you talking about? That's freaking hilarious!" Cody praised.

"Whatever," she said, though still smiling. "So… You still want to talk, or…"

"Nah… Let's just stay out here for a while. Enjoy the view and whatnot. I don't get to see things like this very often. Sure, Superjail's a wonder to behold, but this is pretty nice, too."

A thought occurred to Gwen, and she turned toward him. "By the way, you keep talking about Superjail, but you never really told me what it's like. So…what's it like?"

A few seconds of silence followed. Cody leaned back in the canoe, took off his hat, and scratched the back of his head as he thought about how to explain Superjail to someone who had never seen it.

A few more seconds later, he slapped himself in the face, startling Gwen. "Duh! Why didn't I think of it before? I'll show ya!" He took a jar out of his hat, opened it, and quickly lifted it up, the momentum sending large amounts of what Gwen assumed was "pixie dust" in the air. The dust surrounded the canoe, and once the dust disappeared, so did they.

-X-

"What the… What the hell happened?" Gwen asked as they appeared in what seemed to be an office of some sort, though it seemed too colorful to be one.

"This is Superjail," Cody said with a grin. He gestured toward the window, and Gwen turned to it.

She gasped. "Good God…"

It was so… futuristic... So… breath-taking…

So… yellow…

"Well, what do you think?"

Gwen couldn't speak. It looked so surreal… like a dream.

"Speechless?" Cody asked when she didn't answer. Gwen merely nodded.

With a grin, the Warden wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "This is the result of all my life's work… Well, the last ten years, anyway. So, would you like a tour?"

"…Sh-sure…"

Cody's grin softened into a sweeter smile. "I knew you would."

-X-

"…Um…wow. Is everything shaped like your head?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, Ivo. Nothing's wrong with that."

Cody obviously didn't get the joke. "Who the hell is Ivo?"

"…Nevermind." She looked over the pod again. "Nice craftsmanship, though, that's for sure."

"Yeah, it's pretty resembling, isn't it?"

"So… are you going to give me the tour, or are you going to narcissistically stare at your own face all day?"

Cody chuckled and shook his head. "Some people just don't appreciate art."

"Hey!"

"Just joking, geez!" He opened the door for her. "C'mon, are you going to let me give you the tour, or are you going to insult my narcissism all day?"

"How about both?" Gwen said with a smirk as she entered the pod. "Alright, are you sure this thing is safe?"

"Well, we haven't had many casualties on these tours…"

"Okay, THAT wasn't funny…"

"Relax, you'll be fine," Cody reassured. "I was just joking. If anything, the worst that could happen is if the power goes out and we're stuck in this damn thing."

"Would that be so bad?" she teased, and he stared at her with wide eyes.

"Uh… well… I guess not. Plus, I could always take us back at any time."

"Boy, you really know how to ruin the mood, don't you?"

-X-

"AHH!"

Owen quickly sat up. "Wha…? Jared? You alright?"

Jared was shaking uncontrollably. "W-Warden…G-Gwen…Th-They're gone!"

Owen turned to the empty mats. "Oh. Oh, yeah…" Then he lay back down.

"Owen!" Jared shouted at the big guy. "What if something b-bad happened to them?!"

"Jared…" Owen began as he sat up again. "…I don't want to miss breakfast tomorrow, but I will if I don't get my eight hours. Please. Shut. Up."

"B-But… the War—"

"Chill, dude! They're fine. They've obviously left of their own free will. No blood splatter, no signs of struggle, and if they were kidnapped I think we either would've heard it happen or we would be with them."

After Owen's surprisingly detailed explanation, Jared began to calm down, sighing with relief. "Oh… Good point… But how do you know so much about this?"

Owen grinned at the short accountant. "Well, I haven't told you guys this, but… I'm a police officer."

Jared's eyes widened. "Really?"

Owen nodded. "Yep. Actually, I'm the reason why Duncan was allowed to come here too. The warden of _his_ jail was a little wary of letting him go to the reunion, and he called me to help him out, since he's only one of the few here that I know of that knows I'm a cop. So I pulled some strings…"

"I get it, I get it," Jared interrupted. "I just can't see YOU being a police officer. Is it 'cause you love helping people?"

"Yeah, but that's not the main reason…" Owen admitted.

"Oh yeah? What's the main reason?"

"…The doughnuts…"

-X-

"So, what do you think of the tour?" Cody asked as the pod came to a halt.

"Aside from the tour guide, pretty good," Gwen joked, and Cody made a weird face. "Kidding. Alright, can we go back to Wawanakwa now?"

"You actually want to go back there?" Cody asked as they left the pod.

"Yeah… The longer I'm here, the more likely I'll probably get massacred. No offense, Cody. Honestly, I don't know how you do it."

"Well, I…" He wasn't able to finish, as the two were now standing face to face with a new… face.

"**I wasn't expecting you back for another few days, Warden."**

"Oh, hey Alice," Cody greeted, and he began the introductions. "Gwen, this is Alice. Alice, this is Gwen. She's a good friend of mine from Total Drama. I was just giving her a tour of the place. We're about to head back to the reunion."

"**Oh, no, you're not. Do you know how hard it is to do my job AND your job? That's a load of bullsh—"**

"Alice, I need to go back," Cody argued. "Besides, I gave you the responsibility because I know you can handle it. If there's anyone capable of doing both jobs at one time, it's you."

"**Don't flatter me. …Alright, I'll do it, but under one condition."**

"What's that?"

"**I get a vacation, too. AND I get to perform more advanced torture on inmates of my choosing."**

Gwen's pupils shrunk. MORE advanced? What kind of torture was she accustomed to NOW?

"Alright, fine, fine…" Cody conceded. "Now get back to work."

"**You're on vacation. You can't tell me what to do."**

"Ugh…" Cody turned to Gwen, who was still quite scared of the… "woman" standing in front of her. "C'mon, Gwen. Let's go." He held up another jar of "pixie dust" and performed the same routine as before.

-X-

"WAAAAAAHHHH!"

Splash!

"Whoops! Sorry… We missed the canoe…"

…

"…Gwen?"

…

"GWEN!"

Just then, he realized she hadn't surfaced. 'Oh God…' Cody gulped. "GWEN!" What if she drowned? What if the fresh-water sharks were swimming around? Cody panicked. He looked around, not finding her anywhere.

"I'm right behind…"

"GAH!!" Cody's arms flailed, splashing water, and turned around, finding Gwen in the water next to him. "Geez! Do you know how scared I was?"

"You're scared?" Gwen questioned. "You have a crush on She-Hulk and THIS scared you?"

Cody rolled his eyes. "Yes, losing you DOES scare me. Now, c'mon. Let's get back to the ca—"

He stopped when he realized Gwen was now staring down at the water.

"…Gwen?"

"…Losing me scares you, huh?"

Cody put a hand up to his forehead, afraid of what he was about to say. Unfortunately, he felt it needed to be said, so they could finally get over this bridge. "Jiminy Christ, Gwen. Look, I'm sorry, but will you _please_ just let it go? I thought we were done with this. I'm _fine._ You didn't mess me up. Just… don't beat yourself up over this, okay?"

Gwen sighed. She knew he was at least right about her beating herself up. She also knew that if Cody really did have something to share with her, he probably would've done so if she wanted him to share it. So she gave up. "Alright. Let's just get back into the canoe."

-X-

The canoe ride back was awfully quiet, and it ate away at her. She wanted to say something to Cody, but after that last little incident, things got really awkward—too awkward.

It was too silent, and it scared the crap out of her. Cody was never the silent type, and he certainly wasn't now. Back when they were sixteen, she'd have given anything just to shut him up. Now, she'd give anything just so he would speak.

Cody couldn't understand why she was hurting like this—why she blamed herself for his insanity. And he probably never would. It was very complicated. And it was filled with so many "what if" scenarios.

See, her love life with Trent had fallen drastically over the decade. Trent loved Gwen with all his heart, but he was afraid of commitment. He wasn't sure if he was ready to make Gwen his bride, his wife. Plus, a successful career in music comes with adoring fangirls and roadies, and the trust between the two started to wither away. Both were afraid the other would become unfaithful, even though neither of them was.

After they broke up, Gwen often wondered what it would've been like if things played out differently. What would happen if she didn't fall in love with Trent? What if she fell in love with someone else?

Like Cody.

Then the "what if" scenarios began to pile up even more. What if she _did_ fall in love with Cody? Would they have still been together? Would she have had to worry about him being unfaithful?

Would he have stayed sane?

That last question was the question she asked herself the most since the reunion began. If she would've fallen for him, they probably would've been a normal, loving couple. No roadies. No Superjail. Just them.

She was actually looking forward to seeing him at the reunion, to maybe clear the air with him. No, she wasn't expecting him to still like her—she half-expected him to be in a relationship, as she knew that deep down he was truly a nice person—but she was still hoping to at least replenish an old friendship, and maybe eventually something would result because of it.

That last part, obviously, was only if he was still interested.

But still, she thought about it from time to time, and well… she actually enjoyed those thoughts.

But now that she knew what Cody had become, it changed things.

A lot.

And it scared her knowing that she was the deciding factor in all of this.

She didn't care what Cody said. It _was_ all her fault.


	16. Too Much Information

The walk back to the tent was a quiet one. Neither Cody nor Gwen was willing to speak first.

"See?" they heard Owen as they entered the tent. "I told you they were fine."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Jared replied, rolling his eyes.

Ignoring this exchange, Cody lie down and fell asleep as soon as he hit the mat.

Gwen sighed. She truly thought this was going to get easier if they had talked, but it only got worse. And now he wouldn't even talk to her. He just fell right asleep as if nothing had happened earlier.

"You okay, Gwen?" Owen may not have been the brightest bulb in the chandelier, but he could definitely tell when someone was upset about something.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she lied, not wanting to get Owen concerned. The less people getting involved in all of this, the better. She wanted it to stay between her and Cody.

Owen stayed silent for a few seconds before speaking. "Okay, but if you need to talk about anything, I'm all ears."

Gwen lay down. "Maybe tomorrow, big guy. I'm a little tired." This wasn't exactly a lie—she had a long night.

"…Alright."

This surprised Gwen a little, as she remembered Owen as the kind of guy to never concede when another person was upset. When they were younger, he was one of those people that would always try to cheer her up whenever she was down.

Much like Cody.

…

…Except with bad odor…

Truth be told, Owen did mature a little since the age of sixteen. Now that's not saying he's much different than he was when he was younger, but the police force had pretty much taught him everything he needed to know about when and, more importantly, when _not_ to talk. And it actually helped.

Though Owen wasn't exactly sure if this actually was a moment where talking wasn't the best thing to do, he respected Gwen's wishes and kept quiet. He always had a deep, mutual respect for her—at least since her astonishing display of strength and perseverance in the obstacle course challenge of the very first season of Total Drama. Though he'd probably do a lot better at that challenge now, he still felt there was absolutely no way he could best her at it.

There were times he felt ashamed about how he acted after winning the whole season, how he practically paraded the check around in front of her. Though she kept pulling him off his high horse a few times, he always had managed to get back on, because HE was the one with the check. And after he ultimately ended up losing the check via a contest that resulted in the start of the _second _season, it was truly all for naught anyway.

He sighed himself, now recalling what _she_ said she would've done with the money. She would've split it up with him, and they probably wouldn't have had to go through another friggin' season (unless of course she would've gone for the challenge too).

He felt guilty, yes, but yet when all was said and done she still considered him a good friend. He didn't know why, but she did. And that made him respect her even more.

To him, she was like a sister he never had, and it made him feel terrible knowing she was hurting about something right now.

But at the same time, he trusted her. If she wanted to tell him, she would. And if she didn't, well, that was her own decision. But he'd always be there if she needed him.

Always.

-X-

Cody got a very rude awakening the next morning.

"AHHH!" he shouted after a large mass was suddenly brought down upon his body.

"Sorry! I was hungry… sat up too fast… got a little dizzy…"

"Owen… please get off…"

"Right." He quickly got over Cody and left the tent.

The Warden took a few deep breaths before noticing the familiar sound of chuckling on the other side of the tent. "Oh, yes, very humorous, Gwen."

"Oh, come on. Better you than me."

At that, he couldn't help but smile. She was sounding much better than last night.

Maybe he got through to her.

-X-

"Alright, Noah, now you _have_ to tell us," Owen egged on as he, Cody, Gwen, Jared, Duncan, and even Chris crowded around the almost unrecognizable man (due to his recent Izzy-esque antics and his sweater vest now being replaced by a leather jacket of Izzy's choosing) and his redhead "mentor."

"Yeah, man, how the hell did this happen?" Duncan added. "I didn't even think you were straight."

"Ignoring that," Noah began, "it all started at the Playa des Losers, before the Extreme Manhunt game…"

-X-

"_Izzy, go away."_

"_Aw, come on, Noah! Loosen up!"_

"_Izzy, I'm _trying _to read… and YOU'RE NOT HELPING!!"_

"_What is that book called, anyway? _Broadway Musicals of the 1940's_?"_

"_Grr! I'm not gay! How many times do I have to tell you that?!"_

"_Until you stop denying it."_

"_Ugh! Alright, fine! How can I prove to you that I'm a heterosexual?"_

"_Well, you could kiss a _woman _for once—MMPH! Mmph! …Mmmmmmph…"_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…_That felt… good…"_

"…_Yeah…"_

"_See, told you I'm not g—MMPH!"_

-X-

"And that's how it all started," Noah finished.

A short silence followed, as everyone around was actually quite surprised that Noah had willingly kissed someone of the fairer sex.

Duncan had broken the silence. "Wow-how-how! Noah, I didn't think you had it in you!"

"Oh, trust me, he does… literally!" Izzy somehow found it appropriate to reply. "See, one of my fetishes is to make Noah _pretend_ he's gay, and I had brought a bunch of d…"

Noah managed to cover Izzy's mouth, but it was too late, as everyone else stared at the two in shock and, in some cases, disgust.

After the awkward silence subdued, Chris clapped his hands together. "Well, that was… good to know…"

"I'm not hungry anymore…" Owen mumbled.

"I never was," Gwen added, looking down at her slop.

-X-

"I'm bored again."

"Me, too."

"Maybe we should head back to Superjail."

"Why?"

"Because the Warden does not want us to kill anyone here."

"Oh… right…"

"…"

"…That doesn't mean we can't kill a few bears or chipmunks or sasquatches, right?"

"I don't see why not."

"Goodie."

"You have the flies?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Then let the fun…"

"…begin…"

-X-

After Izzy's major faux pas at that last minute, the only two people now sitting with them were (guess who) Cody and Jared. Everyone's guess was they were used to this sort of thing.

"So… BDSM and pixie sticks, huh?" Cody questioned.

"BDSM and what?" Jared asked, confused.

"…Oh, yeah… That…" Noah's face flushed slightly. "Well, see, Izzy's into that sort of thing, and… well… I can't say I don't… enjoy it."

"He really likes the pixie sticks," Izzy added. "And the spankings."

"Izzy!"

"What? He asked about the BDSM _and_ the pixie sticks, right? If you didn't want him to know about the pixie sticks, you should've told me sooner."

"…It _wasn't_ the pixie sticks…"

"…"

"…"

"…Oh! So you didn't want him to know about the spankings?"

Noah slammed his head on the table.

Izzy turned back to Cody and Jared. "Sorry. He wants to keep some parts of our love life secret. I don't know why, though. Maybe he's embarrassed of me, or something."

"I'm not embarrassed of you; I'm embarrassed of you telling people of our sex life," Noah explained, though his words were muffled by the table.

Cody shrugged. "I don't know, Noah. You two have only been together, what, three, four days? And you've already gone farther with each other than most people go in a year. I'd say that's a pretty good achievement, and deserves bragging rights, but you know… that's just me."

Izzy giggled and wrapped her arms around her man. "Yeah. Noah's just too stuck up to understand how lucky he is, right Noah?"

"…What are you talking about?" Noah turned his head toward her. "Of course I know I'm lucky. I just don't like it when you tell people about personal things like the dil… like the spanking thing…"

The redhead frowned. "Oh… Why didn't you say anything before?"

"…Because I didn't think you'd blab on and on about…" He stopped himself, realizing that was a stupid thing to assume.

And apparently, Cody agreed. "Um… this is Izzy you're talking about."

"Yeah, yeah, I know…"

Suddenly, Izzy's smile returned and she patted Noah's back. "Ah, cheer up, Noah! How about you and I head back to the tent and maybe…" She whispered something in his ear, and he perked up.

"Uh… Okay… But don't tell anybody, okay?"

"Aw, man…" Cody groaned, as he had not been able to hear Izzy's whispering.

"It'll be our little dirty secret," Izzy cackled. "We just need to hope Katie and Sadie don't catch us."

"Damn, we would never hear the end of it," Noah added as they got up. "Our eardrums would burst from their screams and squeals."

"Oh, that would be _so_ cool!"

"…No, it wouldn't…"

And with that, the two left the lodge, leaving Cody and Jared alone at the table. "Well, that was quite entertaining."

"Yep."

"…Wanna sneak up on them and take a picture to use for blackmail?"

"…That's… probably not a good idea…"

"Aw, dammit, Jared! You never let me have any fun…"

"…Well, it wouldn't be the most illegal thing you have ever done…"

"Now, that's the spirit!" Cody stood up. "Now, to find Chris and ask if we can borrow his camera. You with me?"

"…Do I have a choice?"

"No."

"Then yes."


End file.
